goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Cook Gets Grounded for Quadruple Humanity (Luna Starfire's version)
Warren Cook gets grounded for Quadruple Humanity is a GoAnimate Special with the plot and transcript being created by Luna Minami. Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian *Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan *Catherine Cook ~ Voiced by Catherine *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Charlie Kowalski ~ Voiced by Dave *Shawn Brunner ~ Voiced by Steven *Emily Doughty ~ Voiced by Salli *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *Taylor Hayes ~ Voiced by Emma *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by David *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *TheTailsGirls Jade ~ Voiced by Ivy *louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Eric *Anthonyg3281 ~ Voiced by Joey *Tinky Winky ~ Voiced by Paul *Dipsy ~ Voiced by Eric *Laa Laa ~ Voiced by Julie *Po ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Calebcomedian ~ Voiced by Brian *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Barney the Purple Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Ivy *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Riff the Orange Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Emma *KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy *Dorothy the Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kayla *SpongeBob Squarepants ~ Voiced by Kate *Patrick Star ~ Voiced by Brian *Spiderman ~ Voiced by Brian *Mac ~ Voiced by Kendra *Bloo ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Eduardo ~ Voiced by Miguel *Wilt ~ Voiced by Eric *Coco ~ Voiced by Kayla *Frankie ~ Voiced by Julie *Madame Foster ~ Voiced by Allison *Mr. Herriman ~ Voiced by Diesel *Pikachu ~ Voiced by Ivy *Blossom ~ Voiced by Ivy *Bubbles ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Buttercup ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Mrlegofan404 ~ Voiced by Joey *AngryWalkthroughs *VideoMan1443 ~ Voiced by Steven *amsalley94 *Supertimmyboy32 ~ Voiced by Eric *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) *TheSuperBaxter ~ Voiced by Brian *Billy Fletcher ~ Voiced by Brian *Anthony Field ~ Voiced by Eric *Lachlan Gillespie ~ Voiced by Steven *Simon Pryce ~ Voiced by Simon *Emma Watkins ~ Voiced by Grace *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Super Patrick *HiddenintheBasement ~ Voiced by Young Guy *MaxWalson2 *Caroline0204 ~ Voiced by Diesel *Michael Laffey *KingBWings *Jack Sullivan *Joseph Slaty *Landon Dibbles ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook ~ Voiced by Paul *Mario ~ Voiced by Brian *Luigi ~ Voiced by David *Sonic the Hedgehog ~ Voiced by Joey *Miles "Tails" Prower ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Knuckles the Echidna ~ Voiced by Simon *Jet the Hawk ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Wave the Swallow ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Storm the Albatross ~ Voiced by Dallas *SarahComedian1997 ~ Voiced by Kendra *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield ~ Voiced by Joey *Momo YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Salli *TacoComedian ~ Voiced by Young Guy *TheHeatherFan2002 *Luna Minami ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) ~ Voiced by Misaki *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams *Rainbow Dash ~ Voiced by Princess *Slim Wario *VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo *2000slv ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Arvin21359 *Brendan Barney ~ Voiced by David *WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Avromps1999 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Snow Wade ~ Voiced by Belle *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *NathanDesignerBoy7 ~ Voiced by Joey *awildmewfromROBLOX *Nemo333m ~ Voiced by Alan *Jaxen Ross ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) ~ Voiced by Paul *StarWarsandCODFan1999 *Phillip Psareas ~ Voiced by Liang *Mabuscus Chuchu *Charles Green (Angry Grandpa) ~ Voiced by Dallas *Michael Green (Pickleboy) ~ Voiced by Joey *Mrlegofan10 ~ Voiced by Dave *JSmyth7 *Olaf the Snowman (from Frozen) ~ Voiced by Young Guy *TheJojuan4444 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Blue91233 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Steve Burns (from Blue's Clues) ~ Voiced by David *Justdancingsamuel ~ Voiced by Zack *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Eric *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David *Curtis Cregan ~ Voiced by Joey *Jennifer Korbee ~ Voiced by Julie *Karla Mosley ~ Voiced by Susan *Shaun Taylor-Corbett ~ Voiced by Steven *Kimee Balmilero ~ Voiced by Princess *Foo ~ Voiced by Ivy *Ka-Chung ~ Voiced by Amy *Custard ~ Voiced by Jennifer *Noodle ~ Voiced by Kendra *B.B. Jammies ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Jazzi ~ Voiced by Emma Transcript Luna: "Howdy everybody! My name is Luna Minami. I am one of the leaders in the Anti-Warren Cook club. Come and meet all of my friends." friends appear Misternintendoking: "I'm Misternintendoking!" Vitzie629: "I'm Vitzie629." Charlie Kowalski: "I'm Charlie Kowalski!" Shawn Brunner: "I'm Shawn Brunner!" Emily Doughty: "I'm Emily Doughty!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V!" Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy!" JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000!" TheTailsGirls Jade: "I'm TheTailsGirls Jade!" Louielouie95: "I'm Louielouie95!" Anthonyg3281: "I'm Anthonyg3281!" Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky!" Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy!" Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa!" Po: "And I'm Po and we are the Teletubbies!" Calebcomedian: "I'm Calebcomedian!" BrandontheMovieGuy: "I'm BrandontheMovieGuy!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "I'm RobertCoatesAnimation!" Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur!" Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur: "I'm Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur!" BJ the Yellow Dinosaur: "I'm BJ the Yellow Dinosaur!" Riff the Orange Dinosaur: "I'm Riff the Orange Dinosaur!" KawaiiSugarbunny: "I'm KawaiiSugarbunny!" Dorothy the Dinosaur: "I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur!" SpongeBob Squarepants: "I'm SpongeBob Squarepants!" Patrick Star: "I'm Patrick Star!" Spiderman: "I'm Peter Benjamin Parker aka Spiderman!" Pikachu: "I'm Pikachu!" Mac: "I'm Mac Foster!" Bloo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo!" Eduardo: "I'm Eduardo Valerosa!" Wilt: "I'm Wilt Michaels!" Coco: "I'm Coco the Chicken!" Frankie: "I'm Frankie Foster!" Madame Foster: "I'm Madame Foster!" Mr. Herriman: "And I'm Mr. Herriman and we're the cast of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends!" Blossom: "I'm Blossom!" Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles!" Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup and we are the Powerpuff Girls!" Mrlegofan404: "I'm Mrlegofan404!" AngryWalkthroughs: "I'm AngryWalkthroughs!" VideoMan1443: "I'm VideoMan1443!" Amsalley94: "I'm Amsalley94!" Supertimmyboy32: "I'm Supertimmyboy32!" Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): (in German) "I'm Leopold Slikk aka The Angry German Kid!" Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (in Spanish) "I'm Ronald Rameriez aka The Angry Dominician Kid!" TheSuperBaxter: "I'm SuperBaxter!" Billy Fletcher: "I'm Billy Fletcher!" Anthony: "I'm Anthony!" Lachlan: "I'm Lachlan!" Simon: "I'm Simon!" Emma: "And I'm Emma and we are The Wiggles!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw!" Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike!" Super Patrick: "I'm Super Patrick!" HiddenintheBasement: "I'm HiddenintheBasement!" MaxWalson2: "I'm MaxWalson2!" Caroline0204: "I'm Caroline0204!" Michael Laffey: "I'm Michael Laffey!" KingBWings: "I'm KingBWings!" Jack Sullivan: "I'm Jack Sullivan!" Joseph Slaty: "I'm Joseph Slaty!" Landon Dibbles: "I'm Landon Dibbles!" Lucas01aswell: "I'm Lucas01aswell!" WeHateWarrenCook: "I'm WeHateWarrenCook!" Mario: "I'm Mario!" Luigi: "I'm Luigi!" Knuckles: "I'm Knuckles the Echidna!" Tails: "I'm Miles Prower!" Sonic: "And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and we're the Sonic Heroes!" Storm: "I'm Storm the Albatross!" Wave: "I'm Wave the Swallow!" Jet: "And I'm Jet the Hawk and we're the Babylon Rogues!" SarahComedian1997: "I'm SarahComedian1997!" FlemAlFlem: "I'm FlemAlFlem!" PurpatMetaKnight2000: "I'm PurpatMetaKnight2000!" Josh09pps: "I'm Josh09pps!" SamLarfield: "I'm SamLarfield!" Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "I'm Momo YouMookSaidTimon!" TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian!" TheHeatherFan2002: "I'm TheHeatherFan2002!" Xfactor1234: "I'm Xfactor1234, or Gemma the Good Witch!" Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Japanlover86): "I'm Reicheru the Yokai Spirit!" Julia Bayne: "I'm Julia Bayne!" Carlos Webshooter: "I'm Carlos Webshooter!" 57kirbyTV: "I'm 57kirbyTV!" RocketPowerGal24: "I'm RocketPowerGal24!" KodytheGoAnimateFan2002: "I'm KodytheGoAnimateFan2002!" Christian Adams: "I'm Christian Adams!" Slim Wario: "I'm Slim Wario!" VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "I'm VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo!" 2000slv: "I'm 2000slv!" Arvin21359: "I'm Arvin21359!" Brendan Barney: "I'm Brendan Barney!" WigglesWorld: "I'm WigglesWorld!" Avromps1999: "I'm Avromps1999!" Snow Wade: "I'm Snow Wade!" Lou Dinh: "I'm Lou Dinh!" HeroesYes VillainsNo: "I'm HeroesYes VillainsNo!" MinecraftMan20: "I'm MinecraftMan20!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7!" awildmewfromROBLOX: "I'm awildmewfromROBLOX!" Nemo333m: "I'm Nemo333m!" Jaxen Ross: "I'm Jaxen Ross!" Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats!" StarWarsandCODFan1999: "I'm StarWarsandCODFan1999!" Phillip Psareas: "I'm Phillip Psareas!" Mabuscus Chuchu: "I'm Mabuscus Chuchu!" Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "I'm Charles Green known as The Angry Grandpa!" Michael Green (Pickleboy): "I'm Michael Green known as Pickleboy!" Mrlegofan10: "I'm Mrlegofan10!" JSmyth7: "I'm JSmyth7!" Olaf: "I'm Olaf the Snowman from Frozen!" TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444!" Blue91233: "I'm Blue91233!" Steve Burns: "I'm Steve Burns from Blue's Clues!" Justdancingsamuel: "I'm Justdancingsamuel!" Wreck It Ralph: "I'm Wreck It Ralph!" Wallace: "I'm Wallace from Wallace and Gromit!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin!" Coulden Pettit: "I'm Coulden Pettit!" Curtis: "I'm Curtis!" Jenn: "I'm Jennifer!" Karla: "I'm Karla!" Shaun: "I'm Shaun!" Kimee: "And I'm Kimee and we're Hi-5 from USA!" Foo: "I'm Foo!" Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung!" Custard: "I'm Custard!" Noodle: "I'm Noodle!" B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies!" Jazzi: "And I'm Jazzi and we're the Save-Ums!" Luna: "All of my friends and I are gonna ban Warren Cook from YouTube!" at Warren's house, Warren walks into his room and sits at his computer. He becomes shocked as he notices a computer screen saying 'Sorry! You are banned for life! No more accounts for you!' Warren: "Oh no! I got banned from YouTube for life!" and Catherine walk into Warren's room angry Alan: "Did we hear you get banned from YouTube for life?" Warren: "Um, yes!" Catherine: "Let me take a look for a moment!" gets off the computer and Catherine sits on the chair, a couple of moments later, she becomes shocked due to the banned note on YouTube Catherine: "Warren Cook! We can't believe you got banned from YouTube for life! That's it! You're grounded for quadruple humanity!" Alan: "Now we are calling Luna and her friends to come here! They will arrive in 15 minutes outside in the backyard!" minutes later, everyone is outside Catherine: "Warren! Look at all the visitors who want to speak to you!" Luna: "Warren Cook! You are grounded grounded grounded for quadruple humanity. Go to bed now!" Misternintendoking: "Go to bed now!" Vitzie629: "Go to bed now!" Charlie Kowalski: "Go to bed now!" Shawn Brunner: "Go to bed now!" Emily Doughty: "Go to bed now!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "Go to bed now!" JosephComedian2000: "Go to bed now!" TheTailsGirls Jade: "Go to bed now!" Louielouie95: "Go to bed now!" Anthonyg3281: "Go to bed now!" Tinky Winky: "Go to bed now!" Dipsy: "Go to bed now!" Laa Laa: "Go to bed now!" Po: "Go to bed now!" Calebcomedian: "Go to bed now!" BrandontheMovieGuy: "Go to bed now!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "Go to bed now!" Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "Go to bed now!" Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur: "Go to bed now!" BJ the Yellow Dinosaur: "Go to bed now!" Riff the Orange Dinosaur: "Go to bed now!" KawaiiSugarbunny: "Go to bed now!" Dorothy the Dinosaur: "Go to bed now!" SpongeBob Squarepants: "Go to bed now!" Patrick Star: "Go to bed now!" Spiderman: "Go to bed now!" Mac: "Go to bed now!" Bloo: "Go to bed now!" Eduardo: "Go to bed now!" Wilt: "Go to bed now!" Coco: "Go to bed now!" Frankie: "Go to bed now!" Madame Foster: "Go to bed now!" Mr. Herriman: "Go to bed now!" Pikachu: "Go to bed now!" Blossom: "Go to bed now!" Bubbles: "Go to bed now!" Buttercup: "Go to bed now!" Mrlegofan404: "Go to bed now!" AngryWalkthroughs: "Go to bed now!" VideoMan1443: "Go to bed now!" Amsalley94: "Go to bed now!" Supertimmyboy32: "Go to bed now!" Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): (in German) "Go to bed now!" Ronald Ramirez (Angry Dominican Kid): (in Spanish) "Go to bed now!" TheSuperBaxter: "Go to bed now!" Billy Fletcher: "Go to bed now!" Anthony: "Go to bed now!" Lachlan: "Go to bed now!" Simon: "Go to bed now!" Emma: "Go to bed now!" Mrs. Shaw: "Go to bed now!" Mr. Dike: "Go to bed now!" Super Patrick: "Go to bed now!" HiddenintheBasement: "Go to bed now!" MaxWalson2: "Go to bed now!" Caroline0204: "Go to bed now!" Michael Laffey: "Go to bed now!" KingBWings: "Go to bed now!" Jack Sullivan: "Go to bed now!" Joseph Slaty: "Go to bed now!" Landon Dibbles: "Go to bed now!" Lucas01aswell: "Go to bed now!" WeHateWarrenCook: "Go to bed now!" Mario: "Go to bed now!" Luigi: "Go to bed now!" Sonic: "Go to bed now!" Tails: "Go to bed now!" Knuckles: "Go to bed now!" Jet: "Go to bed now!" Wave: "Go to bed now!" Storm: "Go to bed now!" SarahComedian1997: "Go to bed now!" FlemAlFlem: "Go to bed now!" PurpatMetaKnight2000: "Go to bed now!" Josh09pps: "Go to bed now!" SamLarfield: "Go to bed now!" Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "Go to bed now!" TacoComedian: "Go to bed now!" TheHeatherFan2002: "Go to bed now!" Xfactor1234: "Go to bed now!" Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "Go to bed now!" Julia Bayne: "Go to bed now!" Carlos Webshooter: "Go to bed now!" 57kirbyTV: "Go to bed now!" RocketPowerGal24: "Go to bed now!" KodytheGoAnimateFan2002: "Go to bed now!" Christian Adams: "Go to bed now!" Rainbow Dash: "Go to bed now!" Slim Wario: "Go to bed now!" VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "Go to bed now!" 2000slv: "Go to bed now!" Arvin21359: "Go to bed now!" Brendan Barney: "Go to bed now!" WigglesWorld: "Go to bed now!" Avromps1999: "Go to bed now!" Lou Dinh: "Go to bed now!" HeroesYes VillainsNo: "Go to bed now!" MinecraftMan20: "Go to bed now!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "Go to bed now!" awildmewfromROBLOX: "Go to bed now!" Nemo333m: "Go to bed now!" Jaxen Ross: "Go to bed now!" Drew Pickles: "Go to bed now!" StarWarsandCODFan1999: "Go to bed now!" Phillip Psareas: "Go to bed now!" Mabuscus Chuchu: "Go to bed now!" Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "Go to bed now!" Michael Green (Pickleboy): "Go to bed now!" Mrlegofan10: "Go to bed now!" JSmyth7: "Go to bed now!" Olaf: "Go to bed now!" TheJojuan4444: "Go to bed now!" Blue91233: "Go to bed now!" Steve Burns: "Go to bed now!" Justdancingsamuel: "Go to bed now!" Wreck it Ralph: "Go to bed now!" Wallace: "Go to bed now!" Queen Lanolin: "Go to bed now!" Coulden Pettit: "Go to bed now!" Curtis: "Go to bed now!" Jenn: "Go to bed now!" Karla: "Go to bed now!" Shaun: "Go to bed now!" Kimee: "Go to bed now!" Foo: "Go to bed now!" Ka-Chung: "Go to bed now!" Custard: "Go to bed now!" Noodle: "Go to bed now!" B.B. Jammies: "Bed now!" Jazzi: "Go to bed now!" Warren: (running away) "This is the worst day ever!" Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl